polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grooox/My Talk with Pisce on Skype...
Well wiki contributors, here is a talk i had with Pisce on skype... TIPS:Prepare your popcorn and drinkes! NOTES: I am António Soares, that is my name on skype :P It contains inapropiate words, it would take many time to censor them... sorry ;( Enjoy The Talk 14:32:11 piscesall 파이시즈: hello (flag:pt) ugli person 14:32:21 António Soares: what you want? 14:32:44 piscesall 파이시즈: you to die 14:32:50 António Soares: why 14:33:10 piscesall 파이시즈: because you need to die 14:33:16 António Soares: why? 14:34:29 António Soares: i ask question 14:34:43 piscesall 파이시즈: becaue you are a motherfucker 14:35:08 António Soares: Lol, you aren't educated 14:35:34 piscesall 파이시즈: if i didnt mention you, you aint a chat mod now 14:35:57 António Soares: im a chat mod 14:36:00 António Soares: happy? 14:36:04 piscesall 파이시즈: yes 14:36:10 piscesall 파이시즈: but fuck you 14:36:20 António Soares: rly 14:36:47 piscesall 파이시즈: YOU ARE AFRICAN YOU ARE SLAVE STARVE TO DEATH BECOME SLAVE 14:37:08 António Soares: Lol no 14:37:32 piscesall 파이시즈: YOU BLACK 14:37:47 António Soares: Im white 14:37:48 piscesall 파이시즈: YOU LOOK UGLI 14:37:55 António Soares: you never see me lol 14:38:16 piscesall 파이시즈: YOU LOOK LIKE HITLER 14:38:20 António Soares: No 14:38:25 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:38:28 António Soares: no 14:38:29 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:38:30 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:38:31 António Soares: no 14:38:32 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:38:33 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:38:34 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:38:35 António Soares: no 14:38:53 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:38:54 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:38:55 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:38:55 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:38:56 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:39:01 António Soares: No 14:39:03 piscesall 파이시즈: U UGLI 14:39:07 António Soares: no 14:39:09 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:39:10 António Soares: no 14:39:13 piscesall 파이시즈: YOU ARE BLACK 14:39:14 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:39:15 piscesall 파이시즈: YES | Editado 14:39:34 piscesall 파이시즈: YOU ARE CRYBABY 14:39:35 António Soares: actually you are the crybaby 14:39:59 piscesall 파이시즈: u stupid you cri all the time 14:40:05 António Soares: lol no 14:40:11 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:40:12 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:40:12 piscesall 파이시즈: YES 14:40:14 António Soares: No 14:40:17 piscesall 파이시즈: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES 14:40:19 António Soares: stop spamming 14:40:20 piscesall 파이시즈: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES 14:40:24 piscesall 파이시즈: NO 14:40:49 piscesall 파이시즈: YOU NEED TO DIE 14:40:56 António Soares: lol no 14:41:12 piscesall 파이시즈: ALSO YOUR FAMILY NEEDS TO DROUN IN CRAP 14:41:25 António Soares: and you insult ma famoly 14:41:28 António Soares: family* 14:41:29 António Soares: lawl 14:42:35 piscesall 파이시즈: GO HANG URSELF 14:42:43 António Soares: this is better than tv 14:42:57 piscesall 파이시즈: THEN GO TRASH YOUR TV 14:43:05 António Soares: lawl 14:43:07 piscesall 파이시즈: OR SMASH IT WITH YOUR DICK 14:43:15 piscesall 파이시즈: YOUR SMALL SMALL DICK 14:43:28 António Soares: dude, you have down syndrome 14:44:15 piscesall 파이시즈: you have ebola, mers, cancer, aids and small pox 14:44:33 António Soares: lol 14:44:43 António Soares: you're good for a commediant 14:44:45 piscesall 파이시즈: so who cares about me having down syndrome? CARE ABOUT URSELF 14:44:52 António Soares: lol 14:45:00 António Soares: get out of the keyboard 14:45:31 piscesall 파이시즈: doctor, António Soares would not live that long.... 14:45:41 António Soares: lawl 14:45:57 António Soares: Doctor, pisce has a mental age of 4 years old 14:46:01 piscesall 파이시즈: You: DOC PLZ IS THERE TREATMENT Doctor: fuck you 14:46:09 António Soares: lalalalalallalalalallalalallala 14:46:22 piscesall 파이시즈: hey you arnt even born 14:46:34 António Soares: lol 14:47:36 António Soares: get out of internet 14:47:42 piscesall 파이시즈: your mum put a laptop through her vagaina 14:47:58 piscesall 파이시즈: so you have internet 14:47:58 António Soares: Your mom can't believe you have a pc 14:48:03 António Soares: lol 14:48:11 António Soares: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-xH2pBbCn9Mg/Ucudf1ce65I/AAAAAAAAALI/wdQTQbMsBm8/s1600/Frivolous+lie.jpg 14:48:20 António Soares: LAWL 14:48:21 António Soares: See this 14:49:17 António Soares: pisce? 14:49:18 António Soares: PISCE 14:49:34 piscesall 파이시즈: wat 14:49:40 António Soares: did u see that? 14:50:11 António Soares: pisce 14:50:16 António Soares: you are banned forever 14:50:19 António Soares: FOREVER 14:50:25 António Soares: thx for ur contribution on this wiki | Editado 14:51:35 piscesall 파이시즈: i COULD make a new account useing VPN and destroy polandball wiki 14:51:18 António Soares: I have no wiki 14:51:55 piscesall 파이시즈: polandball wiki 14:52:02 António Soares: that wiki isn't mine 14:52:09 piscesall 파이시즈: yes 14:52:21 António Soares: no 14:52:39 piscesall 파이시즈: ok fuck you 14:53:06 António Soares: f*ck you, pisce, do you have school? 14:53:15 António Soares: did you been educated in a poor village? 14:53:31 piscesall 파이시즈: probably better education than you 14:53:49 piscesall 파이시즈: DO YOU EVEN USE TABLETS WHEN LEARNING 14:53:59 António Soares: No 14:54:03 António Soares: i don't use tablets 14:54:05 piscesall 파이시즈: WELL I DO 14:54:10 António Soares: are you depedent at tablets? 14:54:20 António Soares: I have no iphone, no social network 14:54:21 António Soares: k? 14:54:41 piscesall 파이시즈: this proovs that you are living in a poor village with no tech 14:54:55 piscesall 파이시즈: What computer are you even using? 14:54:59 piscesall 파이시즈: Windows 95? 14:55:25 António Soares: Dude, i live in a village, it has tech, i live next to a building, and my school in on a town, and im using windows 7 14:55:37 António Soares: you will call a guy "poor" because he has no iphone? 14:55:46 António Soares: Do you even know how expansive they are? 14:56:14 piscesall 파이시즈: LELELEL POOR VILLAGE 14:56:26 António Soares: And you live in the poorest hood of Daejon? 14:57:10 piscesall 파이시즈: LELELE U JELLY? 14:57:16 António Soares: "JELLY?" 14:57:16 António Soares: Rly 14:58:06 piscesall 파이시즈: AWW A POOR AFRICAN PORTUGUESE 14:58:30 António Soares: "AWW A POOR AFRICAN PORTUGUESE" LOL M8 ARE YOU CAPITALIST? 15:00:19 piscesall 파이시즈: THEN ARE YOU COMMUNIST? 15:00:26 António Soares: Im just Fascist 15:00:27 António Soares: and 15:00:37 António Soares: go on chat group 15:01:06 *** Chamada para piscesall 파이시즈, ocupada. Enviar mensagem de vídeo *** 15:01:17 António Soares: WRITTE HERE 15:01:19 piscesall 파이시즈: why u call? 15:01:21 António Soares: hmm no 15:01:25 António Soares: it was to chat group 15:01:37 piscesall 파이시즈: what chat group i cant see 15:01:44 António Soares: i just add u... 15:01:46 António Soares: let me call 15:02:16 piscesall 파이시즈: why u continue to call? 15:02:22 piscesall 파이시즈: are you stupid? 15:02:25 António Soares: you will talk to me and antonio 15:02:29 António Soares: go on chat group 15:03:14 piscesall 파이시즈: you ARE antonio what are you talking abot? 15:03:24 António Soares: about a chat group 15:05:08 António Soares: rly 15:05:12 António Soares: u quit the chat group 15:05:24 piscesall 파이시즈: i dont wanna chat with bitches 15:06:03 piscesall 파이시즈: GROOOX ARE YOU FUCKING POSTING WHAT I SAID IN POLANDBALL WIKI CHAT? 15:06:13 António Soares: ? 15:06:30 piscesall 파이시즈: collisions said it 15:06:38 António Soares: well yes 15:06:39 António Soares: LOL 15:06:44 António Soares: Now people can print 15:06:47 piscesall 파이시즈: YOU SON OF A BITCH 15:06:55 António Soares: lol 15:08:47 piscesall 파이시즈: lelele 15:08:48 António Soares: dude thx 15:08:51 António Soares: thank u 15:08:53 António Soares: for banning me 15:08:54 António Soares: thx 15:09:09 piscesall 파이시즈: i unbanned u 15:09:13 António Soares: k 15:09:15 piscesall 파이시즈: LELEL 15:11:09 piscesall 파이시즈: u idot 15:11:13 piscesall 파이시즈: u stupid 15:11:17 António Soares: continue insult 15:11:18 piscesall 파이시즈: go kill yourself 15:11:22 António Soares: lol 15:11:48 piscesall 파이시즈: stab your penis 15:11:52 António Soares: lol 15:12:01 António Soares: you are just 1 year younger than me 15:12:09 António Soares: but i see it0s a great difference on inteligence 15:12:32 piscesall 파이시즈: when is ur birthday den 15:12:39 António Soares: im not going to tell 15:13:09 piscesall 파이시즈: oh u arnt even born so you cant tell 15:13:14 piscesall 파이시즈: Oh i understand 15:13:24 piscesall 파이시즈: how is it inside your mum's cunt? 15:13:41 António Soares: i can see that your fathers did a have a really huge brain problem at educating you 15:13:57 António Soares: you must be born on the highway where most accidents happen | Editado 15:14:21 piscesall 파이시즈: well you arnt even born bro 15:14:23 António Soares: br 15:14:25 António Soares: brbrbr 15:16:59 António Soares: more insults plz | Editado 15:18:10 piscesall 파이시즈: fuck you 15:18:20 António Soares: only that? 15:18:36 António Soares: you're soo ugly hello kitty said goodbye to you 15:18:42 piscesall 파이시즈: fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you 15:18:51 António Soares: only that? 15:19:03 piscesall 파이시즈: (swear) 15:19:33 António Soares: if you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid 15:20:38 António Soares: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH-yA8U2XgI 2:44 this is you 15:21:08 piscesall 파이시즈: fuck you 15:21:18 António Soares: you only know that insult? 15:23:24 piscesall 파이시즈: fuck you bitch 15:23:32 António Soares: weak insult 15:23:44 piscesall 파이시즈: but stronger then your penis 15:23:49 António Soares: still weak 15:24:19 António Soares: also you're so fat people uses you as an Olympic ring 15:24:25 António Soares: k? 15:24:44 piscesall 파이시즈: so what atleast im famous 15:24:50 António Soares: lol no Category:Blog posts